In order to increase the safety to children while traveling in a motor vehicle, child safety seats are typically placed in the rear seat of an automobile. When a child is placed in the child safety seat, the seat elevates and places the child closer to the back of the seat in front of him/her allowing the child to reach the back of the seat with their feet or hands or with other markable items. It is not uncommon for a child placed in a child safety seat to kick, throw things or spill a liquid or some type of food onto the back of the seat in front of him/her. These actions can result in the soiling and staining of the seat back in front of the child.
In order to prevent damage to the seat back in front of a child, a variety of items can be placed over the seat back to protect it. For example, a towel can be anchored by pinching one of the towel edges between the headrest and the seat, thus allowing the towel to fall down in front of the seat back. However, due to the erratic movements of the child and a child's natural tendency to grab items in its surrounding, a towel will fall down to the floorboard area and not provide a suitable solution. Also, items purchased that hang on the back of a seat and contain a pocket for travel items, toys, etc., are typically ripped or destroyed due to the child's erratic movements and attempts to pull said items off of the seat in front of him/her.
Prior art has attempted to protect seat surfaces by either placing a cover over the front of a seat or to attach a piece of cloth onto the back of the seat. However, neither method provides for adequate and convenient protection of a seat back when a child is placed in a child safety seat behind the front seats.